


Xenophilia

by Llewcie



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, 69, Amazing and totally believable alien tech, Blow Jobs, Cephalopodic Erotica, Fanart, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Humor, Inventing new ways to porn, Kinda, M/M, Motorcycle Rides, Podfic Welcome, Smut, Tentacle Sex, adam is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel has a strange encounter in the woods with a young man who is not overly concerned that the Romanian crime boss is burying a body.  So what can Nigel do but ask him out on a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Surprise Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Incredibly grateful to my steadfast and lovely beta, Thymogenic, who encouraged me to post this because 'we two can't be the only people who enjoy consensual cephalopodic erotica.' Thank you, darling, for your unwavering support and encouragement! Now with art in Ch 4 by the exquisite @TigerPrawn!!

Nigel hated burying the bodies. He would rather have had a grunt come and do the digging, but Darko insisted that Nigel be the only one who knew where the bodies were. He plunged the spade into the loamy earth and sucked spitefully on the cigarette between his lips. Fucking Darko could come down here and fucking bury his own goddamn bodies, the extravagant prick. And yeah, Nigel may have done the actual killing, but that was a fucking technicality; he didn't have any kind of grudge against these poor bastards. It was always something with Darko. These sad assholes couldn't pay, weren't reliable, had snorted an unacceptable amount of blow, wouldn't reconsider. It was always fucking _something_. He spit the butt out into the grave, and then immediately reconsidered the wisdom of leaving DNA evidence at a fucking crime scene. He was climbing down into the hole to sheepishly retrieve the butt when he heard the voice.

"Do you need help?"

Nigel flailed ungracefully and fell right back on his ass in the dirt. "THE FUCK!" he exclaimed, hand on his gun and immediately after aiming dead center right between the eyes of the newcomer, who appeared to be a young man in a blue oxford and well-worn jeans. The young man smiled a gentle, slightly confused smile.

"My apologies. I did not mean to startle you." And then he just… stood there. Totally unperturbed. With Nigel's gun aimed at his pretty forehead. Nigel swallowed, allowing himself a glance at the very obvious dead body at the lip of the hole. Yep. Still there. He glanced back at the man, who in the space of a heartbeat was easily a foot closer. Nigel couldn't stop himself. He fired.

The shot rang painfully in his ears, sharp in all that silence. The young man was still standing, now with his head cocked in the manner of a curious dog. As Nigel watched, the small hole punched neatly into his forehead slowly shrank and then vanished. The young man's expression didn’t change, but Nigel could feel his own mouth dropping open in astonishment. He reigned in his impulse to try a few more bullets and instead gave in to caution, carefully setting the gun down on top of the dead man's chest.

"You definitely fucking startled me." 

The young man smiled shyly. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Don't worry about it." Nigel considered, and then added, "But don't fucking do that again. I can't be held responsible for shooting you when you fucking come at me like that."

"I'm sorry. I forget that humans don't move very fast." He gestured at his legs, as if that would explain the totally incomprehensible thing that just came out of his mouth.

"Humans," Nigel repeated, just to be sure.

"Mmm." The young man smiled. "My name is Adam. Is this a personal projectile weapon?" And the gun was whisked away from its cozy resting place on top of the corpse. Nigel made a useless grab for it but it was already in Adam's hands, somehow without Adam actually moving. Nigel blinked, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"Yes. It is also--" and he thought it was important to stress this, from the guy who thought _legs_ explained everything, "Mine."

The gun was slowly, reluctantly returned to the corpse. Adam looked up at him, and made an exaggerated encouraging face, his eyebrows arching upward. Nigel shook his head, hoping the drugs would wear off soon. That's all this was-- a bizarre hallucination that Darko was going to have a good fucking chuckle over when he returned. Nigel considered revenging himself with a little murder, but discarded it as too fucking lenient. "My name is Nigel. It's… nice to meet you, Adam." There. No one could ever fucking say that he wasn't fucking polite.

Adam beamed, and for the first time it occurred to Nigel that the young man was attractive. Exceptionally so. Exquisite, even, with his delicate bone structure and lush mouth and wild, curly hair. "It's very nice to meet you, Nigel!" he exclaimed with far more enthusiasm than was warranted. "You're my first!" he added, almost conspiratorially.

Nigel nodded without comprehending, and then suddenly, did. "Human," he said, just to double check. Adam grinned, looking like his life had just been made. Or maybe he was this fucking happy all the time-- what the fuck did Nigel know about it? _Human_. And just as he was thinking that, Adam's legs… _flickered._ As if legs could be plagued with a less-than-clear signal, fuzzed out with static, and underneath his legs were… were…

Nigel stopped breathing, not even aware his lungs were no longer taking in oxygen. Because even after Adam's legs _came back online_ , Nigel was certain he saw something _writhing_. More than one something. Several somethings, and they were undulating in the air like an octopus might undulate in the water.

A beat passed, in which Adam was not aware that his less than human form of locomotion had been exposed, and in which Nigel had no fucking clue how to broach the subject, and then, with a blip, Adam's 'legs' failed completely. Nigel swallowed, decided to hell with it, and pointed. "You're half fucking octopus."

Adam looked down, blushing like someone had just informed him he had no pants on, which actually also happened to be true. "Oh!" he exclaimed, and took out a small box from his belt, shaking it violently. His legs flickered back on, but were sort of… backwards now. Nigel just shook his head, warily amused, a grin flickering around the corners of his mouth. 

"Never fucking mind. Cat's out of the fucking bag anyway."

"You have a cat?" Adam discarded the little box with a flip of a… yes, it was definitely a tentacle. 

"No I don't have a fucking cat, Adam. It's a fucking figure of speech."

Adam brightened. "An idiom! I've studied those! Wait!" He held out a slender, very normal-looking hand, as if to prevent Nigel from spoiling the answer to a puzzling question. "You mean to imply that I've already exposed myself and therefore no longer need to rely on misdirection and obfuscation." He nodded triumphantly. "Am I right? I know I am!"

Nigel couldn't help grinning at him now. He was just too fucking adorable. "You are correct, Adam. No need for the…" And here he waved his hand in the direction of Adam's lower half. "…light show." Making a decision, in the way that he often made decisions, which was by not thinking too hard about them, he slowly levered himself up off the ground and brushed himself off. Adam watched him curiously but without worry, and Nigel nodded in the direction of his lower half. "So, I'd really like to see you."

Blushing fetchingly, Adam gazed down at the ground. "Are you certain, Nigel? I don't want to frighten you."

Nigel smiled, more gently than he ever smiled at anyone. "I'm not frightened anymore, darling."

Adam nodded shyly, and moved a bit forward in the dim light of the late afternoon, surrounded by tall trees that dappled the sunlight. He was wearing a simple blue shirt and what looked like a utility belt, but right beneath the hem of his shirt, his skin flushed to a deep midnight blue, and split gracefully into eight long tentacles, just like an octopus, writhing gently as if the air were water instead. The gleaming flesh of his tentacles was sprinkled with little flecks of color-- white and yellow and pink-- and Nigel was amazed to realize Adam's lower half was colored like a clear desert night, sparkling with stars and galaxies. He blinked, finding breath short yet again. "You are beautiful, Adam."

A smile split Adam's face, and he spun in the air in a perfect circle, his tentacles flared out like an exotic dancer's skirt. "Thank you," he murmured. A tentacle flicked so close to Nigel that without thinking, he reached out to touch the end of it. The skin was smooth and soft, dry and catching like silk. "Oh!" Adam pulled the tentacle away, blushing even harder. Nigel wanted to gather him up in his arms, all at once, and he moved closer with intent, but Adam shifted back just as quickly, and then pointed with a hand at the corpse, which Nigel had forgotten entirely.

"Were you just going to throw that away?"

It took a moment to parse. He studied the corpse with his mind totally blank for a moment, and then remembered. "Yes," he said slowly. "I am throwing it away." It was true, anyway.

"May I keep it? Since it's dead, and you are just throwing it away, no one will mind, will they?"

Nigel blinked, and then shook his head. This wasn't getting any less odd. And yet, he had to ask. "What would you do with it?"

"Oh," he enthused. "Nothing terrible. I've always wanted to study a human body. There's just so little opportunity, you know?" Adam flicked a tentacle tip in what was clearly an attempt at a casual manner. "I'd bring it back."

In this, Nigel saw opportunity. "You don’t have to," he assured quickly. "Take it. All yours, Adam."

Adam gave another delighted spin in the air, and then reached out with no more than three tentacles and hefted the body into the air, pulling it against his body. "Thank you so much, Nigel!"

Nigel nodded again, still mystified. "Glad to be of service, Adam."

Adam booped him on the nose with a delicate tentacle tip. " I will return the favor, Nigel!"

"What? No! No, Adam." He held out both hands, quicker on the draw this time. "I don’t want a dead… one of you."

"Oh." Adam looked down at the ground, and then sadly, at the corpse, which he reluctantly began to lower. 

Nigel, alarmed, blurted, "You can do something else for me!"

The corpse stopped sinking. Adam looked hopeful. Nigel nodded, encouraging, and said the first thing that came to him. "I want to see you again." He paused, and added, in case this wasn't clear, "Soon."

"Like…" Here Adam paused, calculating. "Like a date?"

"What?" Nigel's eyes widened, and then he grinned. "You want to go on a date with me?"

"Is that… okay? A fair trade?" But Adam was blushing so hard now his tentacles were purple.

"Gorgeous, how's next Saturday night sound to you?"


	2. La Pescaria

Nigel straightened his tie for the third time, scowled at himself in the mirror, and then shoved his index finger under the knot to tug it off again. The tie ended up on the bed (again) and Nigel flicked open one button, then two, then rebuttoned the second button. This was nerve-wracking; this was _ridiculous_ and he could not recall a single time a first date had made him this nervous. Why had he ever suggested it?? But even as he thought this, he immediately knew that had he fucked this up, had he not at least tried with Adam, then he would have always wondered what it would have been like to take a goddamn _alien_ to dinner. He was considering changing his shirt for something a little less _black_ when there was a knock at the door that sent a jolt of terrified anticipation down his spine. It was just one small knock, as if the visitor had read about knocking but had never seen it done. Probably Adam, then. He had come. Jesus fucking Christ. Nigel took in as deep a breath as his lungs could hold, cast a longing glance at the tie, and then went to the door to open it.

Adam was standing right in front, the toes of his shoes on the threshold, his hand raised questioningly. Nigel blinked, and then blinked again.

He was _gorgeous_. His slender frame was wrapped in a beautifully tailored suit, a soft eggplant color much like his tentacles when he blushed. His hair was neatly combed, and he looked at Nigel with a soft, hopeful smile. Nigel swallowed and then remembered his manners, stepping back to allow Adam to enter. "You look…"

"I saw the suit in a store window, Nigel! Buying clothes is such a strange ritual, did you know? It had to be "fitted", and they were taking measurements but it was of my projected human leg matrix and not my actual body, but it tickled. And then I had to scan the pants and add them to the projection but I think they look very nice! Do you think they could make a suit for my actual body?"

"Exquisite," Nigel finished, still struggling a bit to form words. His mind stuttered on the image of an octopus in a suit. Adam turned a fetching shade of pink and smiled at the floor.

"Yeah?"

Nigel nodded. "Yeah." They stared at each other a long moment, and then Adam looked over Nigel's shoulder, his eyes lighting up.

"Is this your personal domicile? How many nestmates do you share with? It's very large!" He peered around the tiny apartment for a moment, and then looked behind Nigel, his eyebrows creasing. "Where are your nestmates, Nigel? Are they… " But the thought was evidentially too troublesome to finish, and his expression began to betray tension. Nigel put a hand on his shoulder, relieved that it felt warm and solid underneath the fine wool of the suit.

"I don't live with anyone, darling."

Adam gaped at him, clearly astonished. "What, no one? Not even… bondmates?" This word had a curious weight to it that made Nigel think his multiple casual relationships might not earn the word. 

"I don't have a… bondmate," he said carefully.

It must have been the right thing to say, because Adam brightened immediately. "No bondmate at all?" he asked his voice hovering round awestruck, as if he couldn't believe someone like Nigel didn't have a bondmate, whatever that might signify.

Nigel said the only thing he could think of. "Do you? Um, have a bondmate?"

This was definitely a tentacle-purpling blush now. Adam was struck speechless for a long moment, and then shook his head. "No. I'm unmated."

Nigel took a chance. "That's hard to believe, someone as fucking gorgeous as you."

Adam cleared his throat, grinning and looking away. "I'm… um. I'm quite young."

"Too young?" Nigel prodded, now openly flirting. With a be-tentacled alien he met in the woods while in the process of burying a body.

Adam just shyly shook his head, and Nigel's chest blossomed with warmth and affection. "Good." He nodded. "That's good."

***

La Pescaria Dorobantilor required reservations, but not because it was some fancy white tie establishment. The food was just that good, and Nigel had been going for years and still couldn't find a table on occasion. The owners were kind enough, and cognizant enough, to often set up a small table just for him, but this time he wanted a nice table by the window, where Adam could watch people walk by. He didn't think until he walked through the door with Adam on his arm that octopus might actually be on the menu. He balked, turned halfway round, and then gritted his teeth at Adam's curious glance. "I may not have thought this through, Adam," he admitted.

But Adam was staring at the little plate of deep fried baby octopi and squid on the table next to the little host counter with what might have been horrified fascination. He turned an earnest, questioning gaze on Nigel, who was in the throes of crippling mortification and just barely able to acknowledge the host with a sickly smile. They were led to their little table by the window, thankfully distancing themselves from what could arguably be considered cannibalism by present company. Adam sat quietly, and Nigel couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye for a long, painful moment. 

"Um," Adam began.

Nigel reached across the table and clutched his hand. "We can go right now, Adam. I'm so sorry, I didn't even fucking _think!_ " And then, he felt a silken caress flick against his cheek. He looked up to see Adam smiling at him at the same time he felt powerfully muscular tendrils curling around his legs and thighs and hips, tying him securely in his chair. He wriggled his hips and felt Adam tighten his hold, and the same time Adam's smile changed to a wicked grin.

"Don't go anywhere, Nigel." He looked through his lashes, such a becoming picture with the sweet blush still on his cheeks. "It's quite alright-- we also eat lesser species," he assured. Nigel breathed a nervous laugh, and reached down to squeeze a tentacle wrapped around his thigh, making Adam jump in his seat.

"Does that tickle you, darling?" 

Adam looked away, eyes wide. "Not exactly." But he didn't explain any further, and so Nigel let it drop for the moment. He trailed a finger down the satiny skin, enjoying watching Adam's mouth drop open, and he noticed Adam didn't pull away either. 

The meal, when it came, was blissfully octopus free, except for the one across from him. Who, of course, was speaking very excitedly about the body Nigel had given him to study. "It's fascinating, Nigel! I didn't realize that humans had five limbs." He paused for a drink of water while Nigel tried to puzzle this out. "Although the fifth limb doesn't have much in the way of muscle structure. Is it vestigial?"

Nigel stared at him as it clicked. "It's definitely not vestigial, Adam." He pressed down a hysterical giggle. "It's a dick."

Adam blinked at him, nodding slowly, clearly confused. "A what?"

"A fucking sex organ, Adam."

He could see the visible pathway this idea took through Adam's thoughts. First incomprehension, and then oddly, pity. "But… it's so…" He swallowed. "Small."

This revelation filled Nigel with both offended pride for his species and a growing horrified fascination. He asked the one question he had promised himself he wasn't going to ask. "How big is your sex organ, may I fucking ask?"

Adam blushed again-- this was one of Nigel's favorite things about him-- and then turned away. "Two meters long?" he murmured.

This took more time to process than it should have, but to be fair, this was all new to him. "It's… one of your tentacles?"

"Would you be frightened if I said yes?" Adam definitely looked worried now. He rubbed a finger through the water ring on the table nervously.

Nigel turned that over in his mind. Was he frightened by this? "Is your dick wrapped around my thigh right now, Adam?"

A long pause. "Maybe?"

He dragged a thumb down the invisible tentacle squeezing his thigh. Adam's eyes closed, and his tentacles tightened further around Nigel's various limbs. Nigel grinned. "I'm not frightened, Adam." This was going to be a fun dinner.

Correction. This was going to be a fun _everything_.

Nigel relished the excellent sturgeon slightly less than usual, instead focused intently on the delicate sensation of Adam's tentacles grazing against every bit of his exposed skin, boldly exploring. When Adam dragged a tentacle tip across Nigel's lips, he was ready to return the teasing, so Nigel licked it, and Adam dropped his fork. It clattered to the floor, and Adam looked down, only to look back up, eyes huge and horrified. Nigel looked down and realized the bright pink tentacle tip still in his mouth was _visible._

Adam shrank in on himself in one impossible tug, dragging his multiple limbs under the neat white tablecloth while frantically reaching for his belt with human-shaped hands. By the time he had the little box out and was shaking it, Nigel was helpless with laughter. Adam cast him a grumpy scowl, even as the corners of his mouth lifted rebelliously. When the little matrix projector finally came back online, the entire restaurant was watching them both collapsed on one another in fits. Nigel had to wipe tears from his eyes, and Adam squeezed him beneath the table, his grin covered by both hands.


	3. After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am stunned at the outpouring of love for this little fic. Just. Thank you for taking the time to comment. It means so much!!

After dinner, they went for a walk along the Dâmbovița river. Adam had expressed curiosity about its two-tiered structure, like he expressed curiosity for nearly everything, except for Nigel, for whom he reserved a delighted warmth that made Nigel's skin glow. As they walked slowly along the concrete channel, Adam took pictures of it with the little matrix projector he had tucked in a breast pocket. Nigel nudged him with an elbow, wanting to hold his hand but not knowing how to ask. "It's so fucking dark, Adam, I don't imagine you'll get anything."

Adam smiled up at him and held up the little box, which he placed in Nigel's hand, his fingers stroking over Nigel's palm and leaving a warm tingle behind. He tapped the box twice and light flooded the air around them. Projected in between their bodies was a perfect replica of that section of the river, both the top and bottom channels. Nigel could even see little fish caught in still-life as they went about their business, and beneath the river bed the rank sludge of a thousand sewers. He stared in fascination, overcome all at once by Adam's otherness-- his advanced science and technology as much as his bottom half. His eyes dropped away, only to be greeted with the sight of gently writhing tentacles, illuminated by the pale green light of the three-dimensional image of the river. He grinned, and rather than tell Adam, he palmed the nearest one, lifting it gently away from Adam's body. It was heavy in his hand, and flexed against his fingers. Adam looked down ruefully. 

"Am I showing again?" He tapped the projector again and lifted it from Nigel's hand, and the image of the river was replaced with slender, suit-clad legs, though the now-invisible dense muscular limb in Nigel's hand curled around Nigel's wrist and forearm and squeezed with a loving familiarity that made Nigel's pulse flutter uncertainly. 

Nigel tucked his bottom lip under his teeth in an attempt to hide his smile. "I like it. I like seeing you."

Adam scoffed, but he was blushing and smiling brilliantly as he looked away. "I'm not considered very attractive, on my home planet. My limbs… they are an unusual color." He stared hard at the night sky, as if sighting the home where he had grown up unappreciated. "Most of my kind are lovely shades of orange and brown. And no one I know has… freckles."

Nigel shook his head in disbelief. "I find it hard to believe that you aren't worshipped like the exquisite angel you are. Those fuckers, they're all idiots. You're fucking beautiful." Adam sighed softly, his face twisted up like he thought Nigel might be teasing him. Nigel squeezed the tentacle in his hand. "Will you come home with me, Adam?"

Adam was silent for a heartbeat or two, his tentacles tightening rhythmically in a pulse that might be uncertainty and might be nerves. "Does that mean you want to… have intercourse with me, Nigel?" he asked hesitantly. His eyes were shining in the dim light with something that looked like hope. 

Nigel subtly tried to clear his throat. He was all over nerves, which was so unlike him that he had no coping mechanism in place for it. He took a deep breath to calm himself and decided to be straightforward. "Is fucking… is _intercourse_ with me something you are interested in, gorgeous?" 

Adam beamed, suddenly animated again. He held both hands up to press against Nigel's chest. "I'm very interested! I never thought I would have a chance…" His eyes grew very wide in his excitement. "I've watched many instructional videos! Humans are very theatrical about their copulation. Should I… pretend to be the mailman? Or an automobile mechanic? Or!" He smacked Nigel hard. "Or a plumber?"

Nigel choked on a laugh, dropping his chin to his chest, and groaned aloud. "Those aren't instructional videos, Adam. Those are pornos."

"Oh!" the young alien said brightly, and then fell silent. "Is that… something religious?"

"Gods, Adam, I'm going to need a drink if I'm going to explain pornography to you."

"Pornography?" Adam nodded sagely, looking as if he had found solid ground again. "From the Greek, meaning 'writing about prostitutes.'" Nigel knew what was coming next, and it didn't take Adam long. "But… this definitely wasn't writing. I mean," he hesitated. "There was one about a sad woman who wrote books that no one bought and a man with an erect-"

"Adam." Nigel squeezed the tentacle wrapped around his fingers, absolutely fucking certain that he did not want to hear about some other asshole's _vestigial limb_. " I promise I will explain what I can. And I would really, _really_ fucking like to have intercourse with you. But…" And he couldn't believe he was saying this, but he'd never spoken with his heart in his throat like this either, at the side of the river with a tentacle in his hand. "But I… we don't need to do that. Or anything, except I want to spend time with you, Adam. And…"

"And?" Adam peered up at him, eyes soft, and Nigel was overwhelmed with affection, with adoration for this strange and beautiful person in his life.

"And I want to see you, Adam," he murmured, leaning close to press his mouth lightly against Adam's cheek, lips grazing a warming blush. "I want to see all of you."

Adam breathed in a stuttery, nervous breath of muggy river air. "All of me?"

"Mmm." Nigel kissed his temple, whisper soft. "All of you." He tightened his fingers, stroking the delicate ribbed edge of a round sucker up near where Adam's inner thigh might be, were he human. The sucker muscle pressed against his finger and contracted, and Adam's eyes fluttered shut. Nigel kissed him on the gentle ridge of his cheekbone. "I want to explore you if you will let me. I want to touch."

Adam's lips parted helplessly at that, with a soft exhale of breathy desire. Nigel was yearning to kiss him now, and held back only because it was a crazy idea, to be kissing another man on the dark streets of Bucharest, unarmed and helpless like this, and he held himself in check with a pained grunt, nosing against the side of Adam's nose, his eyebrows, his beautiful ear. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to touch you, Adam?"

Adam shivered against him, and nodded, raising heavy-lidded eyes to look at him. "Only if you allow me the same, Nigel."

Nigel grinned with relief, kissing his cheek once more before taking Adam's hand and squeezing. "Oh, gorgeous, that won't be a problem."

***

Driving the Triumph was a decidedly new experience with Adam wrapped tightly around him pretty much everywhere. On the way to the restaurant he had maintained a polite hold on Nigel's torso with just his arms, but now, clearly Adam decided he didn't have to wait until they got back to touch Nigel everywhere he could reach. 

Now, Nigel was fairly certain that there were at least two tentacles probing curiously just underneath the waistband of his trousers, another three wrapped around his thighs and calves, and possibly all the rest encircling his chest and shoulders. He had no fucking clue which one was Adam's dick, but honestly it felt so good, both erotic and comforting, that he didn't care. If anyone had even fucking hinted at suggesting that Nigel might enjoy being swaddled by an octopus a week ago, Adam would have had more than one body to study. Now he just relaxed into the tight warmth and enjoyed the hell out of Adam's hot breath on the back of his neck, and the dainty ticklish strokes against his skin. The drive back to Nigel's place was both too long and too short, in that curious flux of time that involved both current pleasure and additional anticipated pleasure. Throw in a nervous thrill or two and a generous imagination, and Nigel was shivery with want.

By the time he cut the engine and rolled the Triumph in its little concrete garage, Adam had grown considerably bolder, to the tune of several of Nigel's buttons being open, thankfully most on his shirt, but somewhere during the drive Adam had popped the button on his fucking pants as well, the cheeky thing. He remained very glad he had opted against the tie, as delicate feelers rubbed through his chest hair. Adam laughed in delight from behind him. "I like this, Nigel. We don't have this kind of hair." Nigel smirked at him as he gently extricated himself from half a dozen ticklish tentacle tips and swung himself off the bike. Adam was beaming. "It feels really good against my skin," he admitted, and Nigel could only grin helplessly at him. 

The walk upstairs was more nerve-wracking than he would have ever imagined-- moreso that before taking any other new lover, or perhaps all of them combined. He was no timid virgin by any stretch of _anyone's_ imagination, but this? This was new. By the time he got to his apartment door his cock was so hard in his pants it was causing circulation problems. He was distracted enough to drop his keys. Adam easily picked them up and had the door unlocked in no time at all. 

Nigel swallowed hot desire as he pushed the door open. "Just how dexterous are those, Adam?"

"Oh," Adam replied brightly. "Some more than others." He grinned, blushing, as Nigel turned to him with raised eyebrows, and closed the door with one tentacle tip, locked it with another, and stroked under Nigel's chin with a third. Nigel shook his head, his mouth curled in delighted disbelief.

"You are fucking amazing, Adam." Nigel felt suddenly dizzy with it, with arousal and curiosity and affection. He pulled the slender alien to him and buried his nose in Adam's hair. Adam smelled of something airy and clean, mixed with the metallic bite of ozone. Nigel wanted to _keep him_ , and that was not a thought he had lightly. He threaded his fingers through Adam's hair and pulled him gently back, just to look at him. "Beautiful, intelligent, amazing Adam." 

"I like you as well, Nigel. More than I knew it was possible to like a person, on _any_ planet." They smiled at each other for a long moment, taking each other in with gentle strokes of eyes and fingers and tentacles. This time, Adam was the one who kissed Nigel, right under his bottom lip. "I like you very much," he murmured.

Adam bowed and stepped slightly back and out of Nigel's arms. He took his little matrix projector from his belt and flicked if off with a thumb. His body-- his true body-- shimmered into visibility. His top half was still clothed with the tailored suit, and his bottom half was divided into eight beautiful muscular limbs, flexing and waving gently. The insides of each were edged with suckers in all different sizes, colored a creamy ivory, some as large as Nigel's palm and the ones near the tips the size of pennies. All of his lower limbs were flushed a deep purple now, lightening to pink at the tips, and freckled with bright stars. None of them were touching the ground. 

Nigel swallowed around a very dry throat and gestured at the floor. "How do you…?"

"Antigravity field," Adam answered softly, as if he was reading Nigel's mind.

Wait.

"Adam…" Because this. This might be important. Even with most of his blood supply in his pants, he realized that this might be really fucking important. "Adam, can you… hear my thoughts?"

Adam's eyes went very wide, and his blush deepened from pink to red. "No! No, that's something only…" His voice lowered, as if he were imparting a dire secret. "Only bonded pairs can do that, Nigel." He chewed his bottom lip shyly.

Nigel blinked, and shook his head helplessly. "Is there anything else I need to know?" He had a feeling the answer to that question would do him in, but Adam only gave him a cheeky smile.

"I'm also ambidextrous." 

"Jesus fucking Christ." Nigel experienced his very first sexually motivated whole body shiver. 

Adam tipped his head fetchingly. "Is that something religious?"

Nigel nodded, dazed. "Yes. I am currently having a religious experience."

"Oh." Adam turned halfway around. "Should I leave you?"

Nigel reached out and grabbed at the two tentacles closest to him. "Adam, _you_ are the religious experience, darling." He tugged the blushing alien into his arms. "I'd like to share this," he murmured, and kissed Adam's forehead gently. "With you." His kissed Adam's warm pink cheek. "For as long as you will let me." His lips hovered over Adam's lips, their breath hot on each other's chins. Adam swallowed audibly. They floated for a moment in the flushed and lovely newness of this, and then Adam stretched his throat and kissed Nigel gently on the mouth.

It was… oh… it was the only thought in Nigel's mind, to sink into this. He nosed upward, caught Adam's top lip between his, and licked under the wet inner surface of it. Adam moaned, just a small sound, and opened his mouth to lick back. Their tongues touched, stroking shyly against each other, and Nigel tilted his head to close his mouth against Adam's and suck in his breath. His tongue rubbed against Adam's soft palate, and the moan was louder this time, caught and swallowed down Nigel's throat. Adam opened wider, his body collapsing against Nigel's, strong limbs winding around his hips and pressing them close, and Adam's' hands were in Nigel's hair. They traded lush, sucking kisses like this until it was not Adam who whimpered, but Nigel. 

Nigel pulled back, startled by the needy noise that came from his own throat, mouth open to pant his ever-rising arousal. Adam gazed up at him, eyes blown black, lips and cheeks flushed with desire. He smiled, and Nigel felt his heart kick against his ribs. "Did you still want to see me, Nigel?"

Nigel nodded, unable to order his voice into producing a coherent sound for a moment. Then, "Yes, Adam. I want to see you. Please show me."

Adam's smile turned coy. "And you'll show me your body as well?"

Nigel's face split in a grin. "I may never get dressed again."


	4. Cultural Taboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little adventure! You comments and enthusiasm have lifted my spirits (and Adam's tentacle skirts!) Thank you for being wonderful, Fannibals! New: Check out the lovely Xeno!Adam art by @TigerPrawn THANK YOU SO MUCH HE IS PERFECT

Every light in the room was on, and the shades were tightly closed. Nigel wasn't missing a moment of this, and he wasn't fucking sharing either. There were times when he had brought lovers here and left the window wide open, broadcasting his good fortune. This was not one of those times. This would never be one of those times, and not because Adam had an unusual undercarriage. Nigel would give up his conquests forever if it meant that he could have this, have Adam, and never have to let him go.

He undressed Adam with a gentleness and care that was very unlike him. Normally clothing was a barrier to be eliminated at speed, but now… now with Adam trembling slightly where he touched him, Nigel went slowly, broadcasting his movements and allowing Adam the time to become accustomed to his touch. The suit coat was fine summer weight wool, and it felt good under his fingertips, but all he wanted to do was get his hands on Adam's skin. He slid his hands under the lapels and lifted the jacket up over Adam's shoulders, sliding it off his arms and dropping it to the floor. Adam stayed perfectly still, tentacles undulating gracefully, watching Nigel with his mouth slightly open. Nigel slid his hands up the fine cream cotton shirt, feeling the slow curve of lean muscle beneath, curling his fingers into the slender alien's pronounced collarbone. Adam gave another shiver.

"I don't…" he began, and then swallowed. "I don't think I've ever been touched like this, Nigel."

Nigel slid a finger under his narrow blue silk tie and tugged the knot open. "Like a lover would touch you?" And that moved him too, that he could be doing this now to such a rare and beautiful creature. Adam nodded.

"It's not common to touch if you aren't bonded," he answered. Nigel smirked.

"Are we breaking a cultural taboo?" He slid the tie out from under the buttoned collar and dropped it on the floor. His fingertips stroked under Adam's chin, and he felt tentacles reach outward to wrap lightly around him. He surprised himself at how accustomed he had already become, how warm and sweet it felt to be held like this. Adam nodded again, frowning slightly.

"I never told you why I was here."

Nigel leaned in to kiss Adam's jaw, popping the first button on his shirt. "Do you want to tell me?" he murmured, kissing again. Adam gave a breathy little whine, soft breath across Nigel's cheek, and kissed him in return.

"I volunteered." He kissed the corner of Nigel's mouth as Nigel opened another button, and another. "I wanted to come." His lips pressed against Nigel's now, his tongue flicking out to wet Nigel's lips. "But I never expected to meet anyone, much less someone as wonderful as you." This last was spoken into Nigel's mouth, and then he pressed in, licking inward across Nigel's crooked incisors. Nigel fumbled the next button.

"I'm not wonderful, Adam." He drew back slightly, gazing at Adam's kiss flushed face. Tentacles cradled him all around, and Adam smiled at him, brilliantly.

"I'm not a child, Nigel." He tilted his head. "I know humans aren't supposed to bury bodies in the trees, far from ceremony. And I know that the weapon you wielded at me is meant to end life."

Nigel ran his fingers underneath the button placket, skimming warm silken skin. He didn't know what to say, so he bent instead to kiss apologies into the bared skin of Adam's chest, continuing to work open the buttons. Adam arched into him, hands finally coming up to twine through Nigel's fine hair. Nigel's fingers met the hem of the shirt and he pulled it open, skimming it off Adam's shoulders and arms, until Adam was bare before him.

He placed one more warm, lingering kiss against Adam's upturned mouth and then stepped back to look, his eyes trailing downward. Adam's dark lower coloring faded upwards to pale ivory right where his belly button would be, had he had one. His torso was slender and just as leanly muscular as the rest of him, and his dark nipples were surrounded by dainty purple and pink spots, all the way up to just under his throat. He looked nervously up at Nigel, squirming a little. Nigel shook his head in amazed admiration. "You are fucking _gorgeous_ , Adam. You're the most fucking gorgeous person I've ever seen." Adam shook his head, denying Nigel's adoration and looking away. Nigel lifted his chin with a finger and tilted his head, staring right into his clear blue-green eyes. "I'm not lying to you, Adam. And I want to kill everybody who made you think you aren't the most exquisite creature in the entire universe."

Adam grinned at that. "Now I know you're lying, Nigel." But he was radiating pleasure from every pore, and Nigel was being squeezed from every possible angle. Nigel stroked a hand through his thick curly hair and down his smooth back, and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Now," he murmured, "Want to show me just how dexterous those are?"

Immediately, delicate tentacle tips were at the buttons of Nigel's shirt. "I've been wanting to do this all night," Adam admitted with a grin. As Nigel watched, buttons were flicked neatly open, and not just one at a time. Nigel's shirt front came open like a zipper, and then the fly of his pants. While he watched, mouth mildly agape, Adam lifted him gently off the ground and tugged his shoes, socks, pants and underwear off all in one smooth motion. His shirt came off almost as an afterthought, and then Adam set him gently down on his feet again, Nigel a bit wide-eyed now. Adam brushed over his cheek with a tentacle. "Did I frighten you? I… if I did--"

Nigel stilled his mouth with a hand. "You didn't frighten me, darling. I'm honestly so fucking aroused right now I don’t have any blood left for higher brain function." He indicated his own _vestigial limb_ , now so engorged with blood that the foreskin was pulled entirely back from the crown. A slow bead of precome shone in the lamplight as it dripped to the floor.

Adam beamed at him, clearly and wholeheartedly relieved. He reached for Nigel, slowly enough that it was obvious that he was trying not to spook the human, and Nigel grinned and tugged lightly at a tentacle tip. With that encouragement, Adam began to touch him. He traced the bones of Nigel's clavicle and jaw, delicate enough that it tickled. Nigel held very still for him. "Is this okay, Nigel? May I touch you like this?"

"It’s more than fucking okay, Adam." Nigel even spread his arms a little so that Adam could tease tentacles into his armpits and across his muscular arms. When Adam trailed a tentacle down his scar, Adam leaned in to look closer.

"What is this, Nigel? It looks as if you've been repaired badly?"

Nigel pressed a hand to the tentacle over the scar, rubbing it softly. "It's an old knife scar. Humans don't always heal right."

"Oh," Adam replied quietly, and spent a lot of time tracing over the rucked skin, the black stitch holes, the jagged pink gap of shiny scar tissue. Nigel let him without comment, and eventually Adam moved on to his belly, his ribs, his hips and his thighs. He reached for Nigel's heavy cock with his hands, stroking over it with reverence, and Nigel shuddered in his hands. 

"Feels so fucking good, Adam." His back bowed with the intensity of sensation. "But gods, I want to touch you. Can I touch you?" His voice was actually shaking, and he didn't have enough control over himself right now to alter it. Adam was overwhelming him, beautifully, and he was already well and truly lost in the little alien. Tentacles wrapped all around him and he straightened in surprise but was tugged upwards when Adam refused to unwind. Adam found the bed with his hands and fell down onto it, pulling Nigel on top of him. Rather than crushing the slender alien under his weight, Nigel found himself held easily a few inches above Adam's slender body, supported at thighs and calves and shoulders and torso. Nigel felt like he was playing an extremely complicated and sexually thrilling game of airplane. He reached down and rubbed a hand over Adam's cheek, dragging the pad of his thumb over Adam's mouth. Adam's tongue flicked out to lick him.

"Does this frighten you, Nigel?" Adam asked him softly. Nigel considered his position, flexing his legs and his arms. He could move freely, and the powerful, muscular coils of Adam's tentacles weren't constricting him, though he was certain Adam could kill someone like this-- could rip him into eight distinct pieces without too much of a strain. As he thought this, Adam touched his mouth tentatively with a pink-tipped tentacle, and Nigel sucked it in, licking over the dry silk texture of it. He was essentially helpless. It both frightened him and aroused him. 

"We…" _on fucking Earth, he didn't add_ "…have something called a safeword, Adam. If I get scared, or if I want to you to let me down, I'm going to say that word, and you will stop what you are doing and let me down. And the same way, if I do something you don't like, you use your safeword, and I'll stop immediately. Okay?"

Adam nodded. "We have similar traditions. What is your safe word?"

"Bucharest."

Adam mouthed the word, tasting it. He nodded. "And mine is Kepler."

Nigel nodded. He curled a finger over the tentacle tip in his mouth and grinned. "Is this your dick?"

Adam blushed ferociously. "No. It’s here." He uncoiled the dark tentacle that was around Nigel's thigh, and eased Nigel's legs slowly down onto his, so that his back was bowed gently upward, his cock jutting out onto Adam's belly. "You can see it's a little different." And it was. The tentacle tip in his mouth was a bright pink and pointed on the end. This one, which Nigel took tenderly in his hands, was blunter at the tip, and, clearly unsheathed from a delicate accordion of enfolding tissue, had a head that looked suspiciously like a glans, dented in the middle with a slit, which was leaking small drips of clear liquid. Adam swallowed beneath him and squirmed a little, and Nigel grinned. 

"May I lick you here, Adam? Because I really want to taste you. Is that alright?"

Adam wheezed out a helplessly aroused breath and nodded, his eyes hazy bright. "Yes. Please." 

Nigel flicked his tongue against the slick arrow-shaped head, the taste of brine and smoke lighting up his tastebuds. "Oh," he moaned, and sucked the blunt tip of it into his mouth. Beneath him, Adam shuddered, and coils wrapped around Nigel's legs, twining their bodies together tightly. Nigel sucked lightly on him, and Adam's cockhead was strangely mobile in his mouth, flicking back and forth across his tongue and rubbing against his hard palate. He ringed his fingers around the shaft at the depth he could comfortably swallow, and began to suck harder, relishing the exquisite feel and taste of Adam in his mouth. Adam then did something that no lover had ever done in this history of anything imaginable. He lifted Nigel's hips up and drew him upwards to hover over Adam's chest. As Nigel continued to suck him, Adam tilted Nigel's body until his cockhead kissed Adam's lips.

Nigel arched and squirmed, groaning around Adam's cockhead, and his legs swam in Adam's grasp and Adam licked the tip of his cock, and then framed it with his lips, opening slowly around it until Nigel was engulfed in Adam's hot mouth. Nigel's hips juddered downward, but he couldn't find any leverage against Adam's ever-shifting limbs. Adam smiled around his mouthful, and then pulled Nigel off with a sucking pop. "I like the way you taste, Nigel." He kissed Nigel's cock again, sending thrilling vibrations up his spine. Nigel pulled off to curse in the only language he could remember. He reached to stroke Adam's cheek with his hand, and Adam kissed his fingertips, and then sucked the crown of Nigel's cock back into his mouth. His tongue began to undulate against the corona and frenulum, and Nigel began to shake. It felt so fucking good. And against his skin, Adam began to stroke delicate, probing tentacle tips everywhere. The backs of his knees and thighs, the curve of his ass, the hot skin behind his balls. A tentacle wrapped gently around his balls and squeezed to the rhythm of Adam's licking tongue, and another tentacle was stroking his perineum, and Nigel was shivering in the glorious trembling agony of overstimulated arousal. 

Pulling himself back from the brink of orgasm with a desperation that felt like dying, Nigel hollowed out his cheeks, pulling Adam back in and teasing along the ridges of the rucked, silken sheath. Adam lurched under him, his own rhythm broken momentarily, and Nigel grinned and redoubled his efforts. He let Adam press back against the hard muscle of his tongue until the arrowhead crown of his slender, delicious cock was nudging the back of his throat. Nigel swallowed and drooled and gagged on it, licking where he couldn't suck, and biting gently where he couldn't lick. A thick thread of smoky salt began pooling on the back of his tongue and dripping down his throat, until he had to pull Adam's cock out of his mouth to swallow and choke down air. "Gods, Adam," he groaned, his voice wrecked, and under him Adam was keening high pitched growls out of his mouth, still full of Nigel. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands gripping Nigel's shoulder's so hard there would be fingerprint bruises, and Nigel felt him _swallow_ around his cockhead, and he lost his grip, his orgasm taking him like a thunderous, collapsing ocean wave.

As Nigel shuddered and bucked in his grasp, choking and groaning, Adam found his voice only to scream his name-- "Ah! Ah! Nigel!" Adam arched impossibly. A lamp crashed to the floor and evening light flooded the room from curtains being torn off their hooks. "I'm! Nigel! Nigel, I'm! Nnngh!" Adam convulsed, screamed out wordlessly, and shot a load of briny come down Nigel's willing throat. 

When Nigel regained awareness he found himself wrapped in the curls of muscle that he had become so fond of. He stretched and found that Adam's tentacles stretched with him, not constricting but buoying him up. He snuggled deeper into the silken hold and kissed the skin beneath his mouth. "Stay with me, Adam?"

Adam squeezed him, his hands coming around Nigel's back to stroke him. "I wouldn't choose to be anywhere else, Nigel," he murmured. 

Nigel smiled, sleepy and sated and surrounded. "Good, my darling. My darling Adam." 

They fell asleep under the starlight from the now-open window, the torn curtains fluttering against the air conditioning unit. 

And if one of those stars was moving just a bit too fast? Adam thought blearily that that couldn't possibly be his. He'd turned the matrix projector on before he'd left, after all.

Hadn't he?

  
  


Beautiful art by @TigerPrawn THANK YOU!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Suckers! (Illustration for Xenophilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187578) by [TheSeaVoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices)




End file.
